I Got Fluffy!
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: InuYasha chose Kikyo instead of Kagome. But Kagome doesn't care! read to find out why! please read and review!


**InuYasha doesn't belong to me.**

**--**

Kagome sat at her desk i-ming to Sesshomaru.

**GOTHPRINCESS#1:** watcha doin fluffy?

**GOTHPRINCE#1:** i-m u. how was ur day?

**GOTHPRINCESS#1:** gud! i even wrote a poem about my day! i even said the ending to them! when i went back to my seat sango & i couldn't help but laugh at their faces! wanna hear it?

**GOTHPRINCE#1:** sure...

**GOTHPRINCESS#1:**

i don't know what to do,

should i...

forget,

or,

hold on?

i want to rember the way he used to hold me tight,

but not the way he hurt me!

should i...

forget,

or,

hold on?

i want to hold on to the part when he looked at me that night,

but i want to forget how he went for my best friend!

i want to hold on and forget,

should i...

forget,

or,

hold on?

i want to rember the way he would kiss me,

but not the image of him kissing her!

forget or hold on?

i want to remeber the way he said "i love you."

but not the part of him saying "your useless,stupid,& also slow!"

should i...

forget,

or,

hold on?

every day when i see him i see the image of us happy together,

but,

i also see how foolish i was, and so stupid thinking i belived him when he said

" i love you."

forget,

or,

hold on?

after i see this happy image of us together,

if burns in everlasting flames!

forget,

or,

hold on?

now all i want to do is cry after i see the flames!

i lost him and a friend,

yet i don't feel a hole!

forget,

or,

hold on?

today he asked me "sooo?",

everyone was silent then i said loud enough even the teacher's could hear,

with a smile on my face,

"FORGET!"

now the look of those two in the image of my mind i see there faces,

as a single tear goes down my cheek i said even with a sly, sad smile,

"this is the last tear that will be over you that comes from these eyes.Plus i got fluffy!"

**GOTHPRINCE#1:** u didn't! puts hand over face

**GOTHPRINCESS#1:** i did!! he doesn't belive me though! when u coming bac from america?

**GOTHPRINCE#1:** soon i promise. i got a suprise 4 u, but u got to wait till tomarrow... trust me ALL the girls will be jelous!

**GOTHPRINCESS#1:** no fair! but fine! i can't wait!! g2g ttyl

**GOTHPRINCESS#1** has signed off

--

"Sooner then you think, Kagome. Sooner then you think."

--

Kagome sat in her last period art! Art and music were her favorites!

Kagome was working on her 'master piece'. It was a painting of her, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin. In the painting Sesshomaru wore a black shirt that said 'I'm with gorgous, so get lost.' in blood red. He had black jeans on with the knees ripped with little rips here and there, with chains hanging. He had red and black Etnis on. With his silver hair pulled into a high ponytail and lip, ear, and eyebrow percies. She had on a red and b;ack mini dress with chains in X's on the corset part of the dress. She had red and black platform combat boots. With fishnet tights. She had her midnight black hair pulled into a high side ponytail with hair sticking out everywhere showing off her blood red highlights. She also had her eyebrow and ears peirced. The way she was dressed today.

Rin dressed the same way Kagome was so she was like a mini Kagome in her middle school days. Shippo also looked like Sesshomaru in his middle school days though Shippo had red hair instead of silver. They were standing in Kagome's gothic garden. They looked a family. The way Kagome imagined them. With Shippo and Rin holding hands and Sesshomaru with a arm around Kagome's waist and a had on Rin's shoulder. With Kagome's hands on Seshsomaru chest with Shippo and Rin looking up to see her and Sesshomaru kissing.

She had just finshed when the bell ran. Kagome walkedslowly to her locker. Once she unlocked it she threw her books in her locker and started to walk to the main doors. she was almost there when 'they' stopped her. InuYasha and his bitch of a girlfriend Kikyo who was her x-best friend. Kagome was pissed now.

"What do you want?!" she asked emotionless.

"Just wanted to tell you that Sesshomaru isn't coming back to Japan. I herd him and my dad talk on the phone. Sesshomaru and coming to get three things then he is gone for good! So you would never be together even if he did like you." I just stared at them. Was this the suprise Sesshomaru was telling her about? Before she shoved through them she said

"Whatever bitches." With that she walked out the doors to freedom.

--

What Kagome saw when she got out there she couldn't put any of them into words. All she could yell was

"SESSHOMARU!!" she yelled as she ran and rapped her arms around his neck.

"What about us?!"

"Shippo, Rin!!" she hugged them and kissed them each on the cheek.

"What about my kiss?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him and then kissed him fully on the lips! Of corse Sesshomaru made it into a make-out scene! They part so they could breath. Everyone was shocked!! Then Sesshomaru said will you come with me, Rin, and Shippo to America?" he asked with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Of Corse!!" Kagome said as she kissed him again.

They jumped in his car and Kagome rolled down the window and shoted to everyone

"I TOLD YOU I HAD FLUFFY!!"

With that they drove into the sunset.

**5 YEARS LATER...**

You could hear a woman shouting on the 5th floor of the miami hospital were Kagome Takishima was giving birth to triplets. Two girls and a boy. Name in order of birth and time and minates between them;

Name: Sakura Takishima Birth Date: May 28, 2008 Time: 10:40 pm sharp. Parents: Sesshomaru and Kagome Takishima

Name: Kei Takishima Birth Date: May 28, 2008 Time: 10:41 pm Parents: Sesshomaru and Kagome Takishima

Name: Mizuki Takishima Birth Date: May 28, 2008 Time: 10:42 pm Parents: Sesshomaru and Kagome Takishima

And they lived happly every after!

--

**THE****END**

--

**Okay that was my first one-shot! let me know if you liked it!! please review! **


End file.
